Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Components of a gas turbine engine are subjected to high temperatures during operation, in particular, the components of the first stage of the turbine section. Some of these components are cooled by air directed through internal cooling passages from the compressor section. In one such passage, air may be directed through a diaphragm and into a preswirler fastened to the diaphragm. A loss in tension of the preswirler-diaphragm fastener may lead to uncontrolled loss or leakage of compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,362 to Dieterle et al. discloses a connector plug assembly. The connector plug assembly includes a body member, a first threaded shaft portion, a second threaded shaft portion, an electrically-conductive inner sleeve and an electrically-insulative outer sleeve. The body member extends along and about a longitudinal axis and has a first body member end surface, an opposite second body member end surface and an outer surface disposed between the first and second body member end surfaces. The first threaded shaft portion projects from the first body member end surface and the second threaded shaft portion projects from the second body member end surface. The first and second threaded shafts extend along and about the longitudinal axis. The inner sleeve extends along and about the longitudinal axis and the inner sleeve is connected to and surrounds the body member. The outer sleeve extends along and about the longitudinal axis and the outer sleeve is connected to and surrounds the inner sleeve.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.